


The Road Not Taken

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike never went back to Sunnydale after season 6. </p>
<p>After all, he wasn't wanted, or needed. </p>
<p>Was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in February 2013.
> 
> Theme: Love is a Battlefield  
> Prompt: Song prompt: Blue Valentine by Tom Waits

Sometimes- usually mid-way between maudlin drunk and unconscious-he wonders if he should have gone back. 

But, even all soul-having and repentant, she never would've wanted to see his face again after what he did to her, would she? 

Better for her he stayed away.

So why is it that he can't drown out the whispering in his ears? On, and bloody _on_.

The dead talk to him, and she's one of them.

"You didn't stay away to spare me, did you, Spike? More like you were too afraid to face me." 

And, "I needed you!" 

And worst of all,

"Coward!"


End file.
